


Maylee Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Maylee (1970s!Brianna/Gwen) that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Brian May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. A Fantastic Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, masturbation, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: 1970's Maylor + Harlee, Gwen and Brianna getting off watching their (kind of identical) girlfriends having sex

This was… A little surreal.

But god, was it also hot as hell.

Regina was seated on Bella’s lovely thick thighs, grinding her hips down against her lap as they kissed, and the almost obscene sounds of their lips meeting sent chills down Brianna’s spine.

She glanced over to Gwen and could see she was in awe as well, her cheeks flushed, unable to take her eyes off the scene.

“They are gorgeous, aren’t they?” Brianna breathed, her hand sneaking between her legs as if on autopilot, unable to control herself anymore. Gwen nodded, her own hand moving between her legs as well.

Bella let out a soft gasp as Regina pinched her nipples playfully, her lips attached to the other blonde’s neck, sucking deep marks into the delicate, soft skin.

Regina gently pushed Bella down onto her back, slipping a hand between her plush thighs and Bella whimpered, spreading them further apart.

Gwen let out a soft moan, trembling as she circled her clit, so aroused by the sight she felt she’s gonna explode if she doesn’t get her relief soon.

Brianna suddenly grabbed the back of her head with the hand that wasn’t moving between her legs and pulled her into a deep kiss that had the other brunette pant into her mouth.

“They are enjoying themselves, too.” Regina purred as she slipped her fingers inside Bella, grinning as she let out a happy moan, immediately squeezing around the digits inside her.

“I don’t blame them.” Bella breathed, tossing her head back against the pillow as Regina took a puffy nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

Brianna and Gwen were still frantically making out while always keeping an eye on their gorgeous blonde girls, their hands moving between their legs faster.

Regina also fucked Bella harder, jabbing straight into her G-spot, and she came with a wail, her hips trembling against Regina’s hand.

Once she was down from her high, she flipped them over and dived in between Regina’s thighs hungrily, sucking her swollen clit into her mouth with a low hum.

Brianna felt her own orgasm building as her fingers sped up inside her, while Gwen kept humping her leg desperately and Regina moaned so beautifully, back arching off the bed as Bella pleasured her with her mouth.

Regina and Brianna almost came at the same time, the blonde crying out and rolling her hips against Bella’s face, who lapped everything up with a satisfied purr.

Gwen followed them soon after Brianna pinched her hard nipples, sending delighted shock-waves down her body.

Everyone was a trembling, flushed mess as Regina climbed back in Brianna’s, and Bella climbed back in Gwen’s lap.

“We should do this again.” Gwen chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Bella’s sweaty cheek.

“Mhm.” Regina hummed, tucking her face in Brianna’s neck,

“but next time, you two will be putting on a show for us.”


	2. First Kiss

Anonymous asked: Can I get the king and borhap girls’ first kisses together?

Brianna let out a soft laugh as Gwen slumped against her shoulder, equally giddy. 

“This is some great wine.” Gwen chuckled, pointing at the almost completely empty bottle.

It was only going to be a “girls’ night”, sharing some funny stories and tea, but the tea quickly turned into wine, and they found themselves chugging all of it while howling with laughter. 

“My father got it for me.” Brianna laughed. She had no idea why she was constantly laughing, but she just couldn’t stop. Not when the warm made her body, and Gwen’s presence made her heart warm. 

“I knew I’d never finish it alone, so I figured I’d need some help.”

“So this didn’t come out of nowhere? You wanted me to get drunk, didn’t you?” Gwen teased, poking Brianna in the side, and she blushed softly. 

“Maybe.” Brianna admitted. She would never have the courage otherwise; they’ve been on a few dates, but it just didn’t seem like Gwen got the signs that Brianna was serious. 

Her heart was pounding as Gwen’s eyes fixated on her lips, and Brianna moved closer, looking into her eyes intently. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, and Gwen nodded with a smile. They closed the gap between them, their lips sweet and soft against one another, and this time, Brianna knew Gwen won’t miss the signs.


	3. Playfight Turns Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light angst

Anonymous asked: A pretend argument between ship of your choice gets real when someone hits a soft spot?

It started out as a playfight, just some teasing; nothing they couldn’t handle. 

Except, it escalated quickly. 

They both had a few glasses of wine each, and their tongues were looser than usual, and they were more in the teasing mood than ever before. 

“You know, you are a very pretentious person.” Gwen snickered at Brianna over the rim of her wine glass, who just chuckled. 

“Oh, really? You seem to be loving my pretentious ass, though.”

“You’re mistaken.” Gwen laughed. “That kiss I gave you was just optical illusion.”

Brianna laughed, playfully flicking her nose. 

“I haven’t realized I’m dating a magician.”

Gwen shrugged, licking the sweet wine off her lips, smirking when Brianna followed the movement of jer tongue with her eyes. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Brianna teased, leaning just a little closer, placing a hand on Gwen’s thigh. 

Gwen shook her head with an innocent smile. “Oh no, of course not. How dare you think that?" 

"Stop this, you’re a shitty actor.” Brianna laughed, playfully pinching Gwen’s thigh. “But this is not news.”

She didn’t mean it, of course she didn’t, but the damage was done. Gwen’s face fell, anger and hurt washing over her features. 

“Oh, am I?” she asked, her eyes glowing dangerously. 

“Tell me, Brianna. Do you seriously think I’m a shitty actor?" 

"What? No!” Brianna was starting to panic. Shit, she didn’t mean it, she wasn’t serious… 

But she should have known, really. Gwen was always insecure about her acting skills, and joking with them was the worst idea possible. 

“Gwen, I was joking…" 

"Well, I don’t wanna hear more of your stupid jokes. I’m going to bed.”

With that, Gwen stormed out of the room, leaving the gaping Brianna behind. 

*

Gwen was angry at her even the next morning, but Brianna really went out to impress her: she made her breakfast and bought her a bouqet of beautiful flowers. 

“I wasn’t serious, you know that. You’re a wonderful actress.” Brianna said, kissing Gwen’s knuckles.

And sure, Gwen was grumbling for the rest of the day, but at least Brianna didn’t have to sleep on the couch. 

They were making progress.


	4. Interesting Footage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, sex video

killerqueen-slash asked: With Queen in Australia for a concert to help the bushfires, they get messages from their lovers back home. Checking they get the surprise of a life time to see the girls had recorded themselves having a foursome.

Getting lovey-dovey messages was one thing: Freddie, Brianna, Joan and Regina were all used to that. All of their girlfriends had sent their lovers cute, supporting messages, so it wasn’t a surprise that there phones blew up on that night at the hotel.

Though the fact that the messages came exactly at the same time, was weird…

Almost as if the girls had planned something big.

Freddie frowned as she opened Rami’s message. It was a video, and when she opened it, she let out a gasp.

Brianna choked on her spit as she started the video Gwen sent her, coughing violently.

Joan sat up so quickly on the bed she nearly fell off when Jo’s message came in.

And there was Regina, swearing loudly at the video that Bella sent her.

The vide was of the four girls, together.

Gwen was fucking into Rami from behind, one hand gripping her breasts, the other pushing her fingers into Rami’s mouth who was eagerly sucking on them, letting out the most obscene little moans. Freddie nearly drooled at the sight, and Brianna whined, squirming on her bed.

Bella pushed one of Gwen’s hands away to grab Rami’s breast herself, leaning in to suck a nipple into her mouth, sending a positively sultry glance towards the camera that had Regina whimper, feeling herself getting soaked at the sight.

Joan was behind Bella, pumping her fingers in and out of her while making out with Gwen, grabbing the brunette’s jaw possessively and humming against her lips. Joan wished she could touch herself, but it would have been quite weird with her best friends around.

Though the fact that their girlfriends recorded a video of them having a foursome and sending it to all of them was strange in itself, so it probably wouldn’t even be that big of a deal.

‘‘You wish it was you, being with me.” Bella purred, taking her mouth off Rami’s breast. Regina knew this was directed at her, and she moaned, her hand itching to touch herself.

‘‘We miss our lovers so much, we just couldn’t wait.” Rami moaned once Gwen removed her fingers from her mouth, sending Freddie a lewd look.

‘‘We couldn’t take it anymore.” Gwen moaned, and Brianna shivered at her voice.

‘‘I want you here with me, Bri, touching me…”

‘‘I could touch her, I have two hands.” Jo purred.

‘‘What do you say, Joan? Should I touch her?”

‘‘Yes.” Joan moaned, even though she knew the video wasn’t in real time and Jo couldn’t hear her.

Yet, Jo complied, slipping her free hand between Gwen’s legs, making her let out a beautiful moan.

The girls continued to watch, transfixed, as their lovers fucked each other, moaning and whimpering right in front of their hungry eyes.

That was definitely a sight to behold.

The atmosphere in the room was a little weird and heavy once the video was over, and now they couldn’t wait to get home to each their naughty girlfriends.


	5. Interesting Footage Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, sex video

Anonymous asked: The King women returning to the UK from Australia and getting their “revenge” on their girlfriends

After the show the girls had put on for them, there was no suprise they decided to pay it back somewhat.

They have been friends for years, and it’s not like drunken make-out sessions hadn’t happened before.

Honestly, having sex with each other was only a tiny step after that.

They sat up their camera and got together in Regina’s flat where they recorded a little show for their girlfriends.

Rami was practicing a role when the message came in, and she forgot her words right away.

Gwen clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to pretend she wasn’t basically watching porn in the grocery store.

Bella and Jo were having a coffee, and they both spluttered at the video they have all been sent at the same time.

It was sweet revenge, clearly.

Freddie was moaning, head tossed back as Joan played with her tits, sucking and kissing all over them, marking them up with dark hickies.

Freddie sent the camera a dark look, and Rami moaned, her mouth watering. God, she wanted to join, wanted to suck on Freddie’s breasts herself.

Jo groaned as Joan licked Freddie’s nipple, sending her a wink.

“Once you get home, I’ll suck your tits just like that.”

Bella squirmed in her seat as she saw Regina nuzzling Joan’s neck, wriggling her butt invitingly for Brianna behind her.

“You weren’t the only ones who couldn’t wait.” Regina moaned as Brianna entered her with two fingers.

“Mhm. We wanted to return the favor, so to speak.” Brianna grinned, pumping into Regina faster, and Gwen blushed from head to toe. Thank god she had her earplugs in.

Rami dropped the paper aside to focus on Freddie’s tits, and it was as if her girlfriend felt it, because she gave a raspy laugh.

“I know you want them inside your mouth, darling.”

Jo’s eyes were fixated on Joan’s tongue poking out fron between her lips; god, what she would give to feel it inside her.

Bella was seriously scared she will come at the sight of Regina falling apart so beautifully, whining and keening high in her throat.

Gwen listened to the sound of Brianna’s fingers disappearing inside Regina, wet and obscene, and she felt her panties getting soaked.

Well, now they knew how their girlfriends felt after that video.


	6. The Doppelganger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, masturbation, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: Bri has a secret fantasy of fucking a doppelganger, so she tells her girlfriend, Regina, who loves idea. That's when they meet Gwen, who looks exactly like her (minus the hair but still)

They definitely were a kinkier couple than most people expected them to be.

So when Brianna whispered into her ears that she wanted to fuck someone that looked just like her and wanted Regina to watch, Regina didn’t even hesitate before agreeing to it.

Watching two Brianna’s getting it on?

Of course Regina wasn’t going to say no to that.

They met a girl at a bar who was just perfect for Brianna’s needs.

Her name was Gwen, and she looked very similar to Brianna: she was very tall, thin and had elegant features and a soft voice.

Absolutely perfect.

Her hair was straight, that was the only difference, but they could certainly work with that.

Gwen wasn’t very hesitant about going home with them. She was flattered by two beautiful women wanting to take her home, so she went without a second thought.

Regina was currently perched in her armchair, furiously working a hand between her legs at the sight.

Brianna and Gwen were kneeling on the bed, making out, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. It was a dizzying experience, watching the two brunettes riling each other up.

Brianna pushed Gwen onto her back and climbed on top, not wasting any time before slipping a hand between her legs.

Gwen let out a beautiful moan, wrapping her long legs around Brianna’s waist to pull her closer.

Even the way she threw her head back, baring the long column of her throat was similar to Brianna’s, and Regina whimpered at the sight, fucking herself on her fingers faster.

Brianna seemed to be very excited about finally fucking somewhat of a doppelganger, because she didn’t hold back on the other girl, fucking her so hard the bed was creaking with it.

It was kind of a surreal experience, but a definitely sexy one.

And when they asked Regina to join them on the bed, the blonde was pretty sure she will come in two seconds.

Having sex with not one, but two Briannas!?

Sounds like Heaven.


	7. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Can we have Gwen's first time having sex with Brianna? (and first time with a woman at all because she was curious about having sex with women) 😻 I really love this two

“Are you sure you’re okay?" 

Gwen looked up, into Brianna’s gentle, caring eyes, and she blushed, nodding softly. 

Brianna gave her a gentle smile before kissing down her neck to her breasts, causing goosebumps to rise all over Gwen’s skin. 

Gwen gasped as Brianna took a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently. She couldn’t help but push her chest more into Brianna’s face, and she happily complied, nibbling and licking all over the sensitive nubs. 

It was Gwen’s first time with a woman, and the difference was remarkable: Brianna immediately knew where and how to touch, what would feel good. 

She kissed her way down Gwen’s flat stomach, over her hips, gently nipping at the soft skin, and Gwen was shivering, her nerve endings prickling with pleasure. 

Brianna kissed all over her thighs, and Gwen was now trembling, her thighs falling open as if on invitation, and Brianna wasn’t going to deny her. 

She licked a long stripe across Gwen’s wet folds, making her moan and arch off the bed. 

"Okay?” Brianna checked, and Gwen nodded, flushed. 

“So okay.”

Brianna spread her lips with her tongue and licked inside, circling Gwen’s swollen clit with the tip of her tongue before wrapping her lips around it and sucking, pulling a whimper out of Gwen. 

It was so slow and gentle, and yet Gwen’s body was on fire: she couldn’t stop moaning and whining as Brianna pleasured her, humming against her clit to send vibrations all over her heated parts. 

She thrust her tongue inside Gwen, fucking into her gently, and Gwen grabbed onto her curls, her hips shuddering against her face as the pleasure rippled through her body. 

She came with a gasp, rolling her hips against Brianna’s tongue one last time before slumping back on the bed bed, catching her breath. 

Brianna moved up on her body and kissed her, giving her s little taste of herself, and Gwen moaned into her mouth. 

Her first time was great, that was for sure.


	8. A Fantastic Show Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: Regina and Bella gave their girlfriends a show, how about Brianna and Gwen returning the favor like Regina say they should? 👀

Bella squirmed on Regina’s lap, giving a soft little moan at the sight, and Regina didn’t blame her.

Brianna had a lap full of Gwen, who was riding her fingers, eagerly bouncing up and down, head thrown back in pleasure, and the sweetest moans leaving her lips.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Regina mused, propping her chin up on Bella’s shoulder, one hand sneaking forward to pinch her nipple.

Gwen moaned as in answer, digging her nails into Brianna’s shoulder as the other girl hit her G-spot dead on.

Brianna nosed along the long column of her neck, kissing and licking the soft skin before placing a little nip there, sucking a mark into the skin.

Regina swore lightly, her own panties getting more and more soaked as she reveled in the sight of her girlfriend fucking another, very attractive girl.

Brianna looked at Regina directly as she lewdly thrusted her fingers deeper into Gwen, causing her to almost fall off her lap.

Regina growled, grabbing a handful of Bella’s hair and pulling her into a hungry kiss which Bella eagerly returned, their hips moving against one another desperately.

Gwen’s back arched beautifully as she came, slamming her hips down one last time, catching her breath.

Bella and Regina were watching now again as Gwen flipped them over and dove between Brianna’s thighs.

Bella whimpered softly as she heard the slick sound of Gwen licking into Brianna, making Brianna moan and grab onto her hair to pull her close.

Brianna tossed her head back against the pillow with a low whine, rolling her hips against Gwen’s face who hummed softly against her clit.

She snaked her hand up on Brianna’s torso to cup her breasts and toy with her nipples, pulling a moan out of both Regina and Bella.

Brianna came with a loud gasp, pulling Gwen flush against her crotch as she rode her orgasm out.

They scrambled off the bed after they pulled themselves together, returning to their respective lovers on slightly shaky legs.

“That was something.” Regina chuckled as Brianna came to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

Next to them, Gwen gave a taste of Brianna to Bella by kissing her, making the blonde moan against her lips softly.

This was definitely a great show.


	9. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking, oral sex, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Based of the Australian tour asks: Harlor, and Maylee: Doms! Regina and Brianna joint punishing their naughty subs for the sex video they sent

Brianna had Gwen bent over her thighs while Bella was kneeling on the floor in front of Regina, waiting for orders.

“You have been a very bad girl.” Regina teased, cupping Bella’s chin.

“Playing with your friends like a slut.”

“I know, Ma'am.” Bella said coyly, already squirming. She was such a glutton for punishment, Regina mused internally.

“You won’t get to come tonight.” Regina said firmly, tugging harshly on Bella’s hair and smushing her face against her crotch.

“Now, pleasure me like you did to your friends.”

Bella licked into her eagerly, sucking on Regina’s clit like she was starving and her dom was her last meal. She really wanted to be a good girl now.

Next to them, Brianna slapped Gwen’s ass hard, making her cry out.

“Fifteen blows.” Brianna said, slapping her ass again.

“Ah… Alright, thank you, Ma'am!” Gwen cried, helplessly rutting against Brianna’s legs as the next blow came.

Bella was making lewd, obscene sounds as she ate Regina out, hands obediently clasped behind her back to let Regina roll her hips against her face to her heart’s content, using her like a toy.

“Maybe now you’ll learn how to behave.” Regina moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as Bella pushed her tongue inside.

“I sure hope so.” Brianna growled, spanking Gwen on both asscheeks at the same time, making her sub howl.

Maybe they’ll learn, but if not, then they just have to punishe them again; and they definitely enjoyed that…


	10. Crush

phoenixqueen07 asked: Harlor/Deazello/Frami/Maylee - Jo, Bella, Gwen, and Rami are farmhands who have crushes on Queen while they are recording on Ridge Farm

The chicken gave an offended noise as Rami accidentally stepped on its leg, too occupied by ogling Freddie.

“Good morning.” Freddie said softly, leaning over the railing. “Oh, she looks pissed.”

Rami laughed nervously, feeling her cheeks heat. Freddie was bloody beautiful, it made her heart ache: her hair fell in its natural waves over her shoulder, and Rami would sell her soul to the devil to touch it.

“Erm… Yeah.” that was all she could say, but Freddie just giggled, a beautiful pink blush suffusing her cheeks.

She pranced back towards the house, and Rami gave a dreamy sigh.

She felt a little better about her misery, knowing she wasn’t the only pining idiot on this farm.

Jo was currently in the process of very badly flirting with Joan, much to the latter’s amusement.

“So, uhm… You’re like… You’re like a good bass player. But a really good one. I mean… I would… I would watch the shows just for you.”

Joan laughed, shaking her head with a fond little look in her eyes.

“Thank you, Jo.”

“For real.” Jo pressed, wiping her hands on her overalls nervously.

“You’re cool.”

Joan just laughed, giving her a grin that absolutely melted Jo’s heart, then she went back to join the rest of the band.

Bella wasn’t in a much better state: Regina came out to have a smoke, wearing the tiniest pair of shorts Bella has ever seen.

And this is how Bella ended up face down in the mud, ogling Regina so much she fell over.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked, hovering over her worriedly.

“Yeah…” Bella groaned, blushing as Regina crouched down to help her, the hem of the shorts slipping further up.

“I’m doing just fine…”

And then there was Gwen, who literally almost died because Brianna touched her hand.

She went inside the farmhouse to make herself breakfast, and she was already flaming when the guitarist walked in with a smile.

But then Brianna gently touched her hand to ask her something, and poor thing choked on her sausage.

She was just even more embarrassed as Brianna kept tapping her back, trying to save her from dying in the kitchen.

They were all ridiculous, that was for sure.


	11. Cranky Household

Anonymous asked: Maylee Their baby boy gets the flu and is very fussy and cranky. Their son won't let his mothers sleep and the two are fussing at each other now. But Brianna feels really bad about the fighting and wants to show how much she still loves her wife even if they are at each other's throats now.

Their household was quite chaotic for the past few weeks; ever since their son got sick, tensions ran high.

Their boy was - obviously - cranky and crying a lot, definitely not enjoying running a high fever, pretty much screaming through the night.

And in turn, his parents turned quite cranky too.

To be honest, Gwen felt like she was doing everything alone: she was the one who got up for their baby the most, and she was feeling quite overwhelmed.

Obviously, it wasn’t true: Brianna did take part in it, but both of them felt exhausted and hell, and they started pointing fingers at each other.

They fought a lot, way more than before, almost out-doing their baby in terms of being grumpy. Eventually, it was unbecoming, and Brianna didn’t want to keep fighting anymore.

She came home one day with a bottle of wine, all but dragging Gwen into the bathroom to have a relaxing bath with her.

“What’s this all about?” Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow when Brianna started removing her clothes. “I’m not in the mood for sex…”

“Me neither.” Brianna chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. “I figured we could relax a little bit. We have been fighting a lot lately, Blossom.”

Gwen sighed and nodded, humming when Brianna pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around her tight.

“I’m sorry that you felt like I wasn’t pulling my weight.” Brianna said, carding her fingers through Gwen’s hair.

“I tried my best, but…”

“You did well.” Gwen promised, kissing her cheek. “I was just too exhausted, and mad…”

“So was I.” Brianna said, pressing their foreheads together with a small smile.

“Tommy is going to be better soon, I just know it. We shouldn’t fight.”

Gwen nodded, lifting Brianna’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles, smiling softly.

“So, about that bath?”

Brianna grinned, gently pulling her into the tub with her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
